Cole is Back
by BedazzledFanfic
Summary: What will Phoebe do when she finds out Cole is back and is her new boss? Not only that he is human, so how can she get rid of him before her relationship with Coop is ruined?


**A/N - Okay so I have posted this before but I took it down to update it and make it better. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Prue Honey your breakfast is ready," Phoebe shouted from the kitchen as she placed the cereal and glass of orange juice on the table. A little girl came running into the kitchen, smiling.

"I'm here Mommy," she sat and she climbed onto the chair. Phoebe laughed softly at her daughter and picked her up in her arms.

"No sweetie, your too small to sit on that chair." She placed her in the high chair. Prue pouted as she looked up at her mother cutely, her brown eyes big.

"But I'm a big girl," she said with her hands high above her head to make herself taller. Phoebe smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Yes you are a big girl, but you still have to sit in this chair so you can reach the table. Now eat your cereal." Prue nodded and picked up the spoon taking a mouth full of cereal. Phoebe smiled and walked back to the kitchen counter to make her some coffee.

Suddenly a reddish pink light glowed like orbs and a handsome man appeared smiling. As soon as Prue saw the man she waved her arms in the air and swung her legs excitedly.

"Daddy!" she sung and Phoebe turned to see her husband Coop walk over to his daughter. She smiled as she watched them.

"Hello Princess," he picked her up and kissed her multiple times on the cheek which caused her to squeal and giggle. Phoebe sighed, now Coop was here Prue wasn't going to eat her breakfast. Oh well she would just have to make sure she gets something to eat at Magic School.

Coop smiled at his wife and walked up to her kissing her softly and lovingly. Prue still in her father's arms screwed up her face and her parents just laughed.

"Good morning," he greeted Phoebe and she smiled happily at him. She loved Coop so much and seeing him made her heart stop even after all these years.

"Morning," she replied back and Prue suddenly groaned wanting to be put down. Coop put her down and she just ran off. Coop raised his eyebrow and looked at Phoebe who shrugged. Where was Prue going in a hurry?

"Can you talk to her later? I have to go to work soon." Phoebe asked her husband as she placed her hands on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her smiling.

"Go to work, I will take care of it," he kissed her again before she parted from him, grabbed her bag, coat and car keys and headed for the door. She stopped at the foot of the stairs and called up her Prue.

"Prue! I'm going to work now, be a good girl, I'll see you later. Love you." She didn't get a reply from her but she just walked to the door and turned to see Coop right behind her. He kissed her again and smiled

"I love you," he said. Her heart skipped a beat as he said this and she smiled "I love you too." She then opened the door and headed out to her car.

Coop waved his wife goodbye before closing the front door and heading upstairs to his daughter's room. He knocked on the pink door and walked in.

"Prue. Are you ok?" The room was like a pink princess palace, everything was pink and fluffy. Prue was sat at the small table in the corner of her room, she had her favourite teddy's sat round for a tea party and was drinking imaginary tea. She didn't answer her father she just carried on filling her Teddy's plastic cups with non-existence tea.

Coop sighed, something was troubling his daughter, and she always did this when she was upset. He walked over to her, took a teddy off of a small chair and sat down with the teddy on his lap. He looked silly sat on the small plastic pink chair with his knees high up but he didn't care. He looked back at Prue.

"Prue, what's wrong?" he asked again and she started to answer while still playing with her toys.

"I had a vision and mommy was arguing with a strange man and he, he tried to kiss her." She pouted as she looked up at her father. Prue was of course a witch and had her mother's premonition power. Coop just stared at his daughter, what was she on about. He didn't want to worry her so he just picked her up in his arms.

"Let's get you to Magic School and you get to see Uncle Leo," Prue soon forgot about the vision and clapped her hands together happily. She loved seeing Leo because he basically showed her loads of magical things and he let her do whatever she wanted too.

Phoebe walked into The Bay Mirror offices and smiled at her co-workers as she walked past. Not particularly talking to anyone she spoke loudly.

"I know I'm late, but there had been a car crash and I had to take the long route round to get here, just make sure the new boss doesn't find out." Today was when the new boss started, Phoebe didn't know who it was yet, she just knew that he was a man. She picked up her coffee which Julie her PA always picks up for her and walked to her office.

"If anyone needs me I will be in my office." She opened it and was about to sit down when Julie walked in behind her and stood in the doorway. Julie was a young girl who wants to be an editor or a magazine and is just starting out at the bottom of the ladder. She tucked her blonde should length hair behind her ears before talking.

"Phoebe the boss wants to meet you, he will be here soon." She looked behind her to check he wasn't around before walking up to Phoebe's desk which Phoebe was now sat at. She leaned over the desk so only Phoebe could hear.

"And if you ask me, he is hot, us girls have just got lucky," she winked and walked out shutting the door behind her. Phoebe just laughed as she placed on her glasses, clearly Julie still hadn't got the fact that Phoebe was married.

Phoebe had just turned on her computer when there was a knock on her office door. She guessed that that was her new boss. She was a little scared yet excited at the same time so see what this guy was going to do for the newspaper.

"Come in!" she called as she flipped through the papers on her desk. She heard the door open but she didn't look up she was too busy looking for her column she wrote yesterday.

"It's good to see you again Phoebe." The man spoke in a voice that Phoebe remembered all too well, the voice that always made her hair on the back of her neck stand on end. It couldn't be. She was too scared to look up at the man who was so familiar to her. She finally looked up and her whole face dropped as all her nightmares came true at once. Her heart stopped and she couldn't talk or move. The tall, dark handsome man just smirked and crossed his arms.

"You know it's rude to stare." She smirked more and Phoebe's eyes widened, how dare he even show up here. She then finally found the will power to speak.

"Cole. Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked him coldly.


End file.
